Horus
Horus (ホルス Horusu) was the former Pharaoh of Egypt before Anubis and is now guiding Taido Chiratsuki, Yami Knightwalker, Raizen Kurodoragon, and Sterben Saphir to defeat him. Appearance Personality Horus has a respectful personality, respectful to even his enemies and people who disrespect him. He has cool, calm, mellow-like personality being serious 99.9% of the time. He does not joke or kid around and is always down to business. History Horus was born in the millennium 3000 B.C. as the son of the current Pharaoh at that time. He became the heir to the throne and the protector of Egypt. Knowing one day he would become the protector, he became friends with a Priest who trained him in mystical arts. Horus was done with his training after three years. He gained a lot stronger during that time period, even gaining new powers and items. He began to be known as the Prince, even though he was always the prince. He got the title prince from proving himself worthy of that title with his new found power. Many years later when Horus was an adult, his father eventually died. It was now Horus's time to be the Pharaoh of Egypt. He ruled Egypt with great power and intelligence, and began to be known as the greatest Pharaoh in history. Also began to be known as the strongest Pharaoh in history having a head start in power from the training as a kid. Horus eventually died but, still ruled over Egypt as a soul for thousands of years. Soon though this evil, mysterious figure who called himself Anubis spread lies about the Pharaoh all through out Egypt. The citizens believed the rumors, and demanded that Anubis take over. Anubis eventually used the power of the Pharaoh to seal Horus inside an enclosed ethereal dimension that could only be opened by breaking Anubis's curse. Powers and Abilities Summoning: Horus has the ability to be able to summon ancient Egyptian spiritual creatures along with their minions, if that creature has any. Dimension Creating: Horus is able to create dimensions, but not dimensions like the Human World, Hueco Mundo, Hell, etc. Minor dimensions that are basically rooms inside the fabric of the universe itself. Eye of Horus: Horus has a golden piece on his head that is in the shape of an Egyptian art style eye. Horus often calls it his "Third Eye" and uses it to see through lies and is able to mind read. This eye also sees trouble, making him able to arrive to the scene of where it is at. This eye is not considered equipment, and is connected to him just like a Shinigami's Zanpakuto is connected to them. Portals: Much like what the Arrancar and Hollow use, the Garganta, he uses his portals to cover long distances in a short amount of time. This technique isn't Garganta but is much like it and does the same thing. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Horus has shown to be able to release great amounts of Reiatsu, being able to effect it towards a target putting great pressure on their bodies. Even being as strong enough to suffocate that specific person. Category:NPC